A Different Destiny
by Kishangirl1368
Summary: What would happen if destiny took a twist. Kelsey in the dark clutches of lokesh meets the girl with the emerald eyes. the girl, Kathy Clarke has a horrible past and it intends to remind her about it. Will Kathy tell Kelsey and stop the horried nightmares from becoming real? or will they never stop and they both get hurt in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**A different destiny**

**by kishangirl1368**

**disclaimer I do not Own tigers curse at All it belongs to the amazing colleen houck.**

_What would happen if destiny took a twist. Kelsey in the dark clutches of lokesh meets the girl with the emerald eyes. the girl, Kathy Clarke has a horrible past and it intends to remind here out it. Will Kathy tell Kelsey and stop the horried nightmares from becoming real. or will they never stop and both get hurt in the process._

chapter one meeting the monster

Kelsey's POV  
I opened my eyes and immediately clutched my dizzy head. after slowly put sown my hands and looked around. a hard cold cement floor sat just under my feet the room was dark and cold, my arms covered in goosebumps and I shivered.

getting up from the small wooden cot. I walked to the end of the room where a door stood giving off a faint light so I could barely see around. I looked through the tiny window in the door and saw stairs leading out. I pounded on the door hoping someone would hear me and let me out. The opposite happened, my eyes widened in shock and fear as lokesh along with a couple of guards came and opened the door. I yelp and walked backwards eventually hitting the wall. I watched as he simply shooed the guard out and came toward me. I shook as he laughed at the site of my cowering body. He took a strand of my hair and rubbed it between his fingers, smirking he brought it up to his nose and smelled it. I shut my eyes and kept them close, until I felt him the drop it. I opened them back up and glanced at him. He glared at me and raised his hand, quickly bringing it down across my cheek.

I dropped to the floor any gasped as the burning sensation spread across my cheek. hot tears slowly rolled down my face. It burned as a particularly bad part on my cheek, I raised a trembling hand and touch my skin lightly. Bringing it back down I looked at it in horror as blood dropped down to my fingers.

I looked back up and saw that he was watching the blood in fascination he touched his fingers roughly to my cheek and looked as the droplets of blood dropped onto his hand . I twitched as the wound stung.

He looked back up and smiled horribly," don't ever do that again or we will have a harder consequence next time." His eyes turned serious," understand?"

I nodded my head; my eyes widening in fear.

" Good," he purred and turned around ordering the guards to come back in. Bright light turned on and the guards came back in. Large and small things in their P woman also came in with packages in their arms. Lokesh turned back to me and smirked at my confused face.

"Is this enough, my pet?" He widened his arms gesturing the chaos around him.

I nodded to afraid to speak. He seemed seemingly pleased and left the room. I crawled back to my cot and miserably cried myself to sleep.

**There you go my first FanFiction it was originally on my computer but I had no Internet so I transferred it to my iPad the best I could, sorry for the little mistakes. But enjoy anyway and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me Kishangirl1368 I'm giving you a second Chapter hope you'll like it! Review on my first and second chapter please I want to know what you think! Read the story and I hope you like it!**

chapter 2:THE GIFT

Opening my eyes I found that another day had gone and found that no one had come to see me, except Lokesh. It has been a month since I had last seen my tigers. I was laying on the king-size bed with a violet sheets and comforters. The room, dark again, miraculously changed. A dresser stood in the corner of the room along with some books and a lamp that was plugged into the wall. A small metal box laid next to my bed along with an AlarmClock. A note taped to a base of blood red roses stood at the other side of my bed.

I snatched the note turned on the lamp and began to read:

_Kelsey,  
Be ready. If you behave I'll give you a gift to play with. Soon my pet, soon._

I dropped the note and gasped. Could it be Ren or kishan? Did one of them get captured? Or possibly both? I bit my lip and read the rest:

_There are some down in your new dresser be ready at seven. I'll pick you up, and if you aren't there will be some consequences.  
Lokesh._

I crumpled the note and threw it on the floor. I sat on my bed for a few minutes, and then looked at the clock: 6:30

I slowly got up and went to the dresser, opening it up I looked through the clothes. Holding up a long silver dress that reached my feet I put it on. I took some gladiator sandals out of the bottom drawer and put them on to. Looking in the metal box I saw some medical supplies along with some essential projects. Taking a few bandages I softly apply it to my new wounds. I also took out the hairbrush brushing my hair I braided it into a long fishtail.

Sitting on my bed I waited for someone to come. After a while a guard came down and grabbed my arm. Dragging me along with him. We entered several rooms finding nothing interesting in them I only looked forward. When we came to the final room on saw lokesh sitting at a table smirking at me.

Looking me up and down his smile got wider. I clenched my teeth and gripped my hand on the chair in front of me.

" Well don't just stand there, sit down my pet." He gestured to my chair.

I looked down at the chair and after a few seconds I sat down. Waiters came out carrying plates and platters. I watched as delicious looking food was served but strangely I was not hungry. I hadn't eaten in a long time, but I felt no desire to eat. I looked at the food, feeling sick.

I looked back up at lokesh. He already had some of the steaming food on his plate. I did the same, but scared around with My fork. Hoping he would not notice.

" Now, my Pet, we have things we need to talk about, that we have put off for too long," he purred.

I looked back up at him as he continued to talk not taking any chances on him touching me again.

" It seems your piece of the amulet has gone missing you, not to worry, all I need is for you to tell me where you hid it and we can put it all behind us. Isn't that right, my dear."

I sat up straight giving him a heavy glare and I put all the venom I could in theme words," NO! you will never find it, Ever!"

He looked at me angrily, "what!"

" No!" I snapped.

He looked infuriated; I thought he was going to hit me again. I winced as he raised his hand, but he only let a guard in.

" Take her back to her room and bring her the gift," he smirked at me as I tried to stay strong but failing miserably.

The guard pulled me hurtfully on my feet. I was then dragged back to my room but before I was, I pleaded for lokesh to tell me what he was planning to do.

His dark eyes glittered with horror as he watched me. The guard pushed me back into my cell and slammed the door into my face.

I sat on the bed and cried up for someone to say but Me. But all I received was silence. I curled up into a ball and sobbed for my tigers to be safe. A while later the guard came back and opened the door. I shook my head not wanting lokesh to come back; he did not, a second guard came in through something on the floor. It landed with a thud and a sickening crunch. The guards left leaving me in the dark, yet again.

I carefully walked over to the dark pile and found that it was slowly moving. I ran the Rest Of the Way and up saw it was a person.

It was a girl.

*******  
I'll gave you a picture of the dress later. I will add another chapter faster if you review so please likemy story bye-bye!**

**~ kishangirl1368 :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

-chapter three: TORTURE-

**Sorry I haven't gotten on in a while the internet wont work and it got me really frustrated. I want to give my thanks to caseydubs! If you like it reveiw and tell me! Well enjoy your new chapter! :D**

The girls emerald eyes stared at me. Her long black hair laid on the cold floor. She sighed and quickly looked around the room taking it all in. She then stared at the floor with widened, shocked eyes. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

I sat there trying not to cry on her situation, but it became harder and I broke down too. After a good while I stopped and looked at her. Se stared at me confused.

"Why are you crying?" She had a soft tiny voice.

"Well, because its sad that you had gotten caught into our situation." I sniffed.

"Our?" She looked around once again expecting to see another person who wasn't there before.

"Well I used to be with two others... But I'm kinda forced to be away from them right now." I looked painfully to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your problem. I'm Kelsey by the way."

"I'm... Kathy." She looked at the floor and flushed.

"It seems you like my gift, my pet." Lokeshs voice boomed from the door. He looked throughout the little window in the door. "That's very good."

All I heard was Kathy screaming at lokesh.

I sat up in my bed with a start and the violet comforter fell to my waist. I had been here about another month. I looked over at Kathy, my gift. Lokesh had given her to me but I had no idea why. She was sleeping peacefully and I smiled. She had gotten better over the past month, her arm was healing Nicely even though it was still broken. Some scratches healed and gave her light scars.

I stood up and walked over to the bereau to get the medical supplies. Pulling out Advil and bandages, I shook Kathy's shoulders. She fluttered her emerald eyes open and stared at me. I smiled as happily I could.

"Could you sit up for a second, Kathy? I need to change your bandages." I held up my supplies and gave her the Advil.

Se sat up and took her arm carefully against her chest. I gently grab her wrist and took of the brace she had. Laying it on the bed, I took off tightly wrapped bandages. Applying new ones I put the brace back on.

"Thanks. I'm really glad your here. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't." She looked at me and smiled. She reminded me of a little sister, and I felt strangely protective of her.

"I'm the reason you are here Kathy." I looked at the floor. I looked up again to see Kathy smiling at me.

"it's not your fault. It's that monsters fault. Don't worry Kelsey." She carefully got off the bed and hugged me.

Just then the door clicked open and lokesh walked in. I pulled Kathy behind me and glared at him.

"Hello, my pet." he purred.

"Lokesh." Just saying his name made my body tense up. He was horrible. A monster.

"you must come with me, or your little gift will get hurt." He smiled horridly at me.

"you will not touch her. I will go." I growled at him and walked forward.

he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. Locking it behind him. He led me thought the hallway and into a room.

"Now my pet, where is that precious amulet of yours?" he pushed me into a table and latched me down. I tried to thrash out but the restraints wouldn't allow me too.

"why would I tell you." I growled.

"because if you don't. Something bad will happen. Something painful." He stared at his rings and then looked at me.

"I don't care I will never tell you anything." I spit on his clothes and he glared at me.

he rushed over to a metal table with weapons scattered onto it. He grabbed a knife and used it to put long lines down my arms and face. I screamed for him to stop.

"are you going to tell me where the amulet is?" He asked.

I clenched my teeth, "never!"

He put the knife down and grabbed an object that looked like a spiked whip. Ge brought it down across my legs, leaving terrible bloody marks against them. He continued for a while, I still screamed from the pain. Tears glided down my face. He asked if I would tell him again it again I said no. He got really angry and slapped my wounded cheek. Sending more streaks of pain through my body.

thats when we heard the explosion.

**Sorry for ending the chapter so quickly I'm at school now so it's kinda hard to write this but oh well! I want to thank everybody who read this and please reveiw!**

**~kishangirl1368**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm seriously want reviews good, bad, or even neutral. Please please please, review! After this chapter is done can you please send me at least ten reviews.

Chapter four: ESCAPE

It vibrated through the house like thunder. Causing lokesh to look around. He dropped the whip and unlocked the restraints. He looked at me grabbing my wrist and painfully jerked. I fell to the floor in pain and gritted my teeth. The pain became unbearable. Tears dropped freely down my cheeks, stinging my wounds.

I felt pain shoot through my legs as lokesh pulled me to them. Every few steps I fell, crying out in pain. I tried to pull my wrist out of his. It was a futile attempt. More explosions shook the house and they sounded close.

"Kelsey! Where are you?" Kathy's small voice called out to me and I found renewed strength in my body and tried to run to her.

Fortunately I caught lokesh off guard and I slipped out of his grasp. I ran and ran until I found the cell door. I pulled open the lock and opened the door. She looked at me with bright tear filled eyes. She hugged me until she realized my blood was covering her arms and clothes. She stared shocked at them.

A faraway glance stole her eyes. So I had to drag her along. Running up the flight of stairs I ran down several hallways. Getting confused I wandered around the house. Guards screamed for help as we past by them. The house shook with even more explosions.

I was starting to get get afraid when fire leaped up the walls burning them in the process. My head became dizzy from lack of blood and the inhale of smoke from the fire. I walked slower and dragged my feet. Black splotches rimmed the outside of my vision. Then I fell to my knees. Clutching my burning I blacked out.

Kathy's POV

Kelsey fell to the floor with a heavy thud. The smoke from the fire was getting worse and I didn't know what to do about Kelsey but I was not going to leave her there. I dropped to my knees and put her head in my lap. Crying because I didn't know what to do. I yelled for help but no one came.

"Kelsey! Kelsey where are you?!" Called a male voice.

"She's right here! Help her please!" I looked around for the stranger till I caught sight of him. Or both of them.

Two tall muscular men with dark hair came running towards us. One was a bit brawnier than the other and had gold eyes. The other one was a bit lighter in color with bright cobalt eyes. Both of them looked stricken when they saw her blood covered body. Golden eyes lifted her up and cuddled her to his chest. Blue eyes looked at me and had a relieved smile on his face.

"Thank you for watching over her." He then widened his eyes in terror as sharp pain hit my back. Then something was pulled and thrown away I turned and saw the monster Kelsey referred to as lokesh.

"You think they will like you, your wrong. Once they find out your secret, even Kelsey with be disgusted my you." He smirked and then turned around and then ran.

I stood there wide eyed and shocked. He knew. How could have knew. I turned around and again felt the sharp pain shoot through my back. Blue eyes saw this and went to help me.

He looked at my bleeding back and carefully lifted me up. Once I was in his arms, we ran. Through the halls into rooms and out the door. We came to two motorcycles blue eyes began to talk to his brother in fast hindi. I couldn't understand what they were saying so I waited. The pain became uncomfortable and it hurt horribly. Golden eyes took so etching from around his neck and gave some to Kelsey. Then handed it to blue eyes and he looked at me.

"This will make you feel better. Please take this." He handed the object to me and I drank just a tiny bit.

almost immediately the pain went away. I looked over at Kelsey and saw she was better too. I let go of pent up breath and removed myself from his arms. then we climbed onto the bikes and drove away as fast as we could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: REUNION

**I hope you like this! And if you want anything about a POV on kishan and ren just ask! Plz review! And a special thanks to caseydubs and tigerwarrior! **

I sat behind blue eyes as the motorcycle sped onto the open rode. After about an hour of driving I let my mind wander. I was back at college writing my essay. It had been due the next day so I rushed to finish it. My roommate burst into to the room with several other girls.

"Come on, Kathy lets go! We need to celebrate your birthday sometime! You can finish that stupid essay later." She smiled and the other girls giggled.

They were talking about my eighteenth birthday that passed a few days before. I don't like birthdays. And I never will.

I rolled my eyes at their silliness, "fine but I'm coming back at eight."

She squealed and they hurried to get me out of my comfy clothes and into skinny jeans. They switched my shirt out for a tank top and jacket with a fuzzy tiger printed hood. Then they grabbed my high tops and shoved them in my hands. I put them on and grabbed my car keys. I had saved my money for years so I could finally buy a nice car. So I did, it was a black metallic camero.

I opened the door and jumped into the front seat. Starting the car up I drove away. We headed into the local subway out of voting and I ordered a six inch sub. Quickly picking out toppings and then ate the sub. Walking out I went to go sit in my car. We were in India. I was studying abroad so I can learn more about the country and its people. I had just recently learned the language and I was getting pretty good at speaking it. With, of course, miner slip ups.

I took my time eating the sand which and just finished it when someone tapped on the door. Turning to look I saw a gorgeous looking male. Rolling down the window I waited him to speak with a smile upon my face.

"Can you help me?" He asked and then smiled.

"Uh, sure what do you need." I gave him a friendly smile.

He paused for a while then smirked horridly making me a little panicked, "a gift for my masters lady."

Then something stung my neck. I gasped and I went woozy. The next thing I knew he was lifting me into the back with my hands tied and something covering my mouth. That's when I blacked out. ...

The blue eyed man snapped me into reality when he stopped the bike. We were at a gas station in a city I didn't recognize. I leaped off the bike and walked into the building. I took one look at the newspaper and then gasped.

I was on the front page listed as missing. I walked out of the building and asked blue eyes if he had any money. He looked at me confused but gave me a card. Then walking back in I bought the newspaper.

It talked about me leaving subway for a bit and then the car being missing, my friends talked about how they were just inside eating and that I only wanted to get to the dorm to finish my essay.

The police said that it wasn't that strange for something like this to happen and witnesses proclaimed that they had seen a suspicious man walking around for help. But no one saw me disappear. It also explained what I looked like and about me studying abroad. I choked out a sob and walked outside.

"Are you ok?" Golden eyes asked.

I handed him the newspaper and he read it for a while, then looked up at me. Blue eyes also looked and then sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, it's our fault it had happened. I'm ren... By the way." Ren leaned across his motorcycle and then looked at Kelsey.

"And I'm kishan." I looked over at them.

"Kathy, but I guess you already know that..." Silent tears ran down my cheeks but I laughed anyway.

She had been cleaned off and was wearing a sweatshirt to cover up her blood soaked, ripped clothing underneath. She was having a fitful sleep so I walked over to her and ran my fingers through her tangled hair. She calmed down a bit while the boys looked at me in wonderment. When the gas tanks were full kishan paid the money and we left. I let my mind drift again.

I was six and sitting on the basement floor. The cold air leaked through my flimsy blanket. I wrapped it tightly around my body and shivered. What did I do to deserve this. My mother said I was a mistake when my father left on my fifth birthday. She had me as skin and bones. Starving me every month. I trembled as the basement door opened. It was my mother.

"We're done eating now." She waited by the open door as I scrambled up the stairs.

I was expected to clean after dinner without a word. I cleared the kitchen table and wiped it down. Then I did the dishes in record time. After that I cleaned the rooms and went to sit downstairs. It was the same every night. If I did good I got to eat. Only on Friday.

After a while my mother came back downstairs and growled at me. She grabbed my hair and yanked on it really hard.

"What do you think your doing, you brat!" She pulled my hair till I was on my feet. Then dragged me upstairs.

I screamed with tears running down my cheeks. She threw me on the ground and yelled at me about everything I did. She yelled at me about crying and then she pounded on my body. When the baby woke up and started to scream she pounded on me still for waking him up. When when she was done she sent down to bed telling me I wasn't going to get anything that week to eat. I ran downstairs to the freezing cold room. Wrapping my blanket around my broken body I sat there waiting to fall asleep.

When the motorcycle stopped suddenly I looked around and saw that we were in the woods. We climbed off the motorcycles and the Kishan held Kelsey until Ren put down a blanket.

Then they laid her upon it and sat down to talk they were talking in hindi, now that it was a slower speed I understood a little.

"Do you think she'll be alright ren? And what about the girl, what are we going to do?" Ren asked.

"Yes, I think Kelsey will be all right. Plus we cannot leave the girl behind, lokesh could take her again and torture her for information she doesn't have, kishan!" Ren replied, he seemed to be getting frustrated about the situation.

I don't they knew I could understand them or speak the language myself so I decided to speak up.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I can understand you and I don't want to be rude and inquire information that I don't need." I stood up and watched them. They looked dumbfounded. Then They switched to mandarin.

I shrugged and walked towards Kelsey. She began moaning about tigers and then about the two men. I looked back at them as they hurried over Kelsey and sat by her. The one named ren softly shook her and called her name. She moaned again and fluttered eyes open.

**Kelsey's POV**

I woke up and saw that I was facing rens cobalt eyes and kishans golden ones. They looked at me worriedly, but relieved. I smiled and sat up, reassuring them I was fine.

"Hey guys," I looked at our surroundings and found that we were in the woods.

I was laying down on top of a blanket with the motorcycles a few feet away. There were a few backpacks on the back of them, and I knew they were filled with our golden weapons. Then my eyes caught onto something behind the guys. It was Kathy.

I instantly remembered about the fire and lokesh. I gasped and stood up running over to her and hugged her. She laughed a little and then hugged me back. When I let go, I looked at ren and kishan, and then back to Kathy.

"Um, Kathy I don't want to be rude but can you give me some privacy to talk with them?" I swallowed and watched her.

She smiled and just shrugged, "sure Kelsey, I guess." Then she walked away until she was covered up by the trees.

Kishan looked at me and smiled softly, "Kells."

I walked up and hugged him, and he tightened his arms protectively around me. When he let go I turned to ren. He didn't say anything and just walked up and hugged me. I started to cry and i felt awful for it. After that I just looked at them for a while. Kishan was the first one to speak.

"What are we going to do bilauta?" He looked at me and then ren.

"We can't just leave anywhere either." Ren added. He handed me a news paper and the front picture was of Kathy. I couldn't read anything since it was in hindi writing.

"But she can't stay, I say we bring her back to her college and give her a story. It's to dangerous even then but their is no other way." Kishan looked at the ground frustrated.

"No! I'm not going to take a chance with her life. She is staying with us and that's final!" I stood up and went over to the back packs. Looking through the stuff to make sure about what we had.

The chakram, and the trishula were in there and so were my bow and arrows. Plus the golden fruit, the black pearl necklace, the divine scarf and finindra. I smiled and picked her up. She became an inanement and flicked her tongue out to taste the air. She then slithered up my arm and became her familiar jewelry piece.

The boys were being strangely quiet so I ignored them and went to go find Kathy.

"Kathy! Where are you?" I called out after a while of walking the sun was getting dark and I was getting worried.

A flash of white and black were behind me and I looked to see kishan and ren it their tiger forms.

"Can you help me find her?" Both of them growled and left in the same direction. I followed them for a while and then I saw the hem of a dress. "Ah, there you are."

As I got closer I realized she wasn't moving and I ran to her. Her eyes peeled open in shock. She was laying in the ground. Her skin ghost pale like she'd seen a monster.

**Ok I hope you like this and again, I want to give thanks to caseydubs and tiger warrior! You guys are really supportive! Thanks! Please review and ill get back soon. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: THE PAST

Kathy's POV

I'm having a nightmare. It's the only thing I can think of as my ten year old self is in the old basement of my old house. I was in trouble. Big trouble. I had pushed my little sister when she was getting annoying making fun of my clothes and looks. I couldn't handle it so I pushed her. She fell on the porch and hit her head. When she didn't get up and cry I noticed that she as bleeding. I called for help and brung her inside. Mother wasn't home and I thought that was a good thing.

When the ambulance arrived so did my step-father... And my mother. She looked furious and scared for the daughter she actually did love. She ran to her first and then looked at me with a look for we'll settle this later.

So I was sitting in the basement waiting for them to arrive home. When they did my whole body trembled with fear. I was in for it. I crawled under my med and found an old piece of sharp wood. It looked like it came off if the bed. I grabbed it and held on for dear life.

When my mothers high heels clicked down the stairs I whimpered. She ducked down and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I screamed and scratched her cheek with the piece of wood I found. She let go and screamed in pain. I scrambled out from under my bed and up the stairs.

I ran into the kitchen and looked for a hiding place. But I was too late, she came upstairs blood dripping from the scratch I made. She came towards me and growled. I looked around and caught sight of the knife. Then my mind went blank.

What I remembered after that was a blur. My mother sat lifeless on the floor. The silver kitchen knife sat on the floor bloody. My step-father calling 911. All the while I sat their crying, dazed, and trembling.

The nightmare gave away and I saw a face come into sight. It was Kelsey's kind worried eyes. She looked relieved when I awoke. I smiled at her but I don't think it did much good.

"Kathy what happened?" She looked pale against the moonlight and I realized it was cold.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We went looking for you and we found you on the ground with your eyes wide open it fear. Then you screamed for someone to go away while you clawed at your own skin. You actually started to bleed." She pointed to my neck and then continued. "I got super worried and so did the boys. We brought you back here while you kept screaming and nothing I did seemed to help."

"... I was having a bad dream." I wrapped a blanket that I found tightly against my body.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She but her bottom lip and nodded.

I hugged her and then stood up. My legs unsteady, and I almost fell if it wasn't for Kelsey. We walked outside of the tent and I found a fire crackling a few feet in front of it.

"By the way, where are we?" I looked over at Kelsey. Trying to give her another thing to think about.

"Uzbekistan." Kishans voice rang behind me and Kelsey.

Ren followed after him silently watching us both. They sat near the fire and so did Kelsey. They looked at me questioning looks. I eventually sat down between ren and kishan. We sat staring at the crawling fire. It's warm glow slightly warming our skin. I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So what to eat? I'm starving and I know Kelsey is too." Everyone looked at me.

"Uh, Kathy why don't we change our clothing while ren and kishan get dinner, ok?" Kelsey stood up and ushered me into a tent.

"I don't have any clothes though," I looked at Kelsey in confusion.

"You can wear mine."

**Rens POV: **

While Kelsey helped Kathy get clothes on, me and kishan hurriedly grabbed the golden fruit and murmured things to set out for us to eat. The air next to kishan shimmered and several boxes of pizza sat there steaming. Also some bread sticks, and several kinds of chips. Kishan asked for root beer floats, and our dinner was full American. We waited for at least fifteen more minutes until the girls came out.

Kelsey walked over to us wearing pants and a sweatshirt. Kathy stood shocked in front of our meal. She looked at all Kelsey, and she nodded her head. Kathy then dug happily into the meal like a little kid.

"What did you do?" I asked Kelsey.

"I went through my, "backpack" so I could find any clothes that fit Kathy." She watched Kathy appealingly.

"So it took that long?" I looked at her confused.

"Well I purposely made some too small or too big." She smiled and then turned to me.

I mouthed 'oh' back and then went up to grab some food. Kishan and Kelsey followed and we all ate the delicious pizza. Me and kishan with bigger sized portions than the girls. When the food was gone Kathy seemed tired and eventually fell asleep on Kathy's shoulder. Kathy was smaller than Kelsey and seemed liked a year younger than her. But in the newspaper it had said she was eighteen. So they were the same age.

Her black hair was long and pin-drop straight. It went past her waist and to her mid-thigh. Her skin was unusually pale against the moonlight. Her arm held into a cast which I think I'd because it was broken. I decided to check that out tomorrow morning. She looked smaller in 'Kelsey's' sweatshirt. It was oversized but the jeans fit just right on her.

I stood up and walked over to Kathy. Slightly shaking her shoulder she fluttered open her eyes. They were a nice bright emerald green. They were wide and frightened she seemed scared so I spoke in a warm voice to calm her down.

"Why don't I help you to bed, hmm?" I smiled and she looked at me for a second or two. She then nodded and stood up.

I helped her get inside the girls tent and covered her up. After that was done I tied up the tent straps and left to go join my brother and his 'bilauta'. I wanted Kells too, why wasn't she with me but with my idiot for a brother. I knew she loved me, in fact she was in love with me. But she chose him. I didn't understand. They were sitting by the fire in a comfortable fashion.

"So how far away are we from home?" Kelsey asked kishan.

"About 1,000 miles." I cut in.

"Oh, thanks ren." She looked my way and smiled. "That's pretty far."

"Yeah, it is... What happened Kelsey? What did he do?" Kishan was the only brave person too ask because if I did I knew I would be so full of rage I wouldn't be able to stand it. It would want to go back and kill lokesh personally.

"At first he didn't say anything about the amulet and I was surprised. After about a month of being taken care of by his servants lokesh had me over for dinner. That's when he was speaking of a friend or a gift. I thought he meant you guys and that's when Kathy came into the picture. I took care of her for a while and now I feel like she a little sister to me. But she broke her arm when they literally threw her into my cell. So I helped her. Then lokesh came back the day you guys came. He started threatening Kathy about hurting her but I didn't tell him anything about the amulet. He tortured me. First he used a knife and put long lines down my face and arms. He asked again but I still told him nothing. He used a studded whip and it struck my stomach and legs. When the explosions began he tried to take me away. But I heard Kathy and went to go get her. Then when I tried to get her out I collapsed from the smoke and loss of blood. And for some reason. Couldn't use my fire power I tried many times. But it would never work." Kathy had a far away glance in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kelsey, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't told you to move." I hung my head in my hands and breathed heavily.

"Ren it isn't your fault, and its not kishans either. You saved me from that retched monster and that's all that matters." I felt her warm hand on my arm and my breath hitched.

Her peaches and cream scent surrounded me, and I wanted to reach over and kiss her. But I couldn't because kishan was there and she chose him. I had no right.

"Ren, it's ok... Lets just go to bed and talk in the morning, ok?" Kelsey stood up and left to her tent.

A little while later I felt the tremor pass through my body and I began to change into a tiger. A burning sensation started in the pit of my stomach and spread to my limbs. More tremors shot down my arms. The center of my gravity shifted, my upper torso fell heavily to the ground. My fingers curled into my palms. Fur covered my body, and my whiskers emerged. The feeling made me want to sneeze.

The claws were always the hardest part to change. They emerged like daggers from my knuckles. And like that I was a tiger.

**Kishans POV:**

I watched as ren changed into a tiger and I did the the same. I turned into my familiar black tiger. Walking into the separate tent I laid onto my side and thought about the time we had continually searched for her.

It was hard since lokesh kept moving her around. We went as fast as we could go with the motorcycles, but the speed doubled. I guess lokesh didn't know we had the tracker in our skin because he eventually settled down in Uzbekistan.

Then we had to come up with a plan for the last week and know what we were doing. By the time we had gotten inside I knew what the amulet could do.

**Ok so the last part was a cliffhanger but whatever! And I want to thank tigerwarrior for giving me those ever so helpful tips! I hoped you liked the part about the changing into a tiger! I had to go back to the third book for its epilogue so I can kinda copy it down. Thanks Colleen houck for that! It helped a lot and it was fun to know how it was like for the boys to change into tigers... Or at least rens POV at least. Anyway plz review! And give me anything that would help make it better!**

**~kishangirl1368! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: HOME SUPRISES**

**Hello! ok so I'm doing like three in one day maybe four and only expect for the story to update during the school days. I'm sorry but its the only way I can update it. Thanks to all my reviewers! Enjoys! :D**

**Kelsey's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open. I heard the birds happily singing outside. Moving to my side I found Kathy sleeping peaceful next to me. Her hair had been braided and stray pieces surrounded her small cheeks. I saw slight movement next to her head and found her fingers twitching lightly.

Deciding not to wake her I got up and left the tent. The fire from last night was nothing but ash today. I found the golden fruit and wished for a cup. Using the goddesses black pearl necklace I filled it with way and slowly sipped dorm it. By the time I was done ren had woken up and found me sitting on the ground.

"Hey, iadala." He walked till he was beside me and sat down.

I smiled at one of his nicknames for me, "hey ren."

"Your up early, trouble sleeping?" He looked at me concerned.

"No, I just woke up."

"Oh."

We listened to the birds singing for a while and then ren decided to wake everybody up so we could leave. Ren woke kishan and I woke Kathy up. She didn't wake up as at first but she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. When I left so she could get dressed I used the black pearl necklace so I could take a shower and so did ren and kishan. But by the time were all ready Kathy looked suspiciously at our wet hair I said he took water bottles and used that to wet our hand down and used herbs to clean it. Kathy wanted to do it to so I helped her clean her hair and secretly used the golden fruit for the herbs.

When we were finally ready ren wanted me to ride with him so I told him I would Kathy rode with kishan and we drove quickly to our house. It took us all day and we only stopped to refuel gas and so we could eat.

When we reached an appropriately place to set up camp I set up the tents the divine scarf weaved and ren and kishan left for a little bit to check our surroundings. Kishan came back smiling at me and Kathy and showed me a rocked bend that could be served to bathe in. I filled it with steaming water and showed Kathy who was delighted. When me and Kathy finished washing our selfs. The boys dashed by us in a hurry.

I laughed and Kathy giggled when they came back kishan looked amused and ren excited.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We made a bet. Whoever got their first would get to ride with you. Ren won." Kishan sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What happened to doing whatever it took to win." I laughed.

Kishan leaned down and whispered into my ear, "apparently ren took the advice and pushed me along the way into a rock it broke my jaw." Kishan laughed while I looked at him.

"I don't think that's funny."

He laughed again, "I do rens never cheated in his life."

I didn't add on to that what more could I do. While Kishan sidetracked Kathy I came up with another meal for the day. We all ate in silence. Kishan stopped eating for a second and took something from around his neck and put it on mine. It was the amulet.

"You should probably take this." Then he continued to eat.

When the sun went down we all went to sleep reluctantly. Tired from the time we drove today. I went to sleep quickly and found myself inside a dream. Mr. Kadam sat on a couch watching different battle strategies. He looked up at me.

"Mr. Kadam! Where are you?" I ran up and hugged him.

"I'm closer than you think, miss Kelsey." He hugged me back and smiled at me.

"Mr. Kadam, what are we going to do? Someone new is with us and she doesn't know, and its getting harder to keep it away." I looked at the ground.

"Someone new?" He looked at me.

"Her name is Kathy."

"... Why don't we talk about this the next time I see you, just sleep for now."

"Mr. Kadam I am sleeping."

"... Of course you are." He looked at me sadly.

I wanted to talk to him some more but the dream faded away and I woke up. I told kishan and ren about my dream while Kathy was still asleep. They believed that I had a vision and that we needed to hurry and get home.

After we put everything away we mounted the bikes and left. When we finally got home I got off and walked up to the house.

"We're home." I smiled and walked inside.

**Kishans POV:**

We all walked inside. I chuckled as Kathy stared at the house with excitement. While she sat in the peacock room we checked the house for intruders and mr. Kadam. Ren checked the cameras and I went to each room.

When we didn't discover anything we all went to sit by Kathy who just looked around the room with amazement.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

As if to answer the air before us began to shimmer and figures appeared. Mr. Kadam carried a tired Nilima.

"Miss Kelsey could you take Nilima to her room please?" Mr. Kadam seemed kinda tired himself but his focus seemed to be on Kathy.

"What just happened?! That's not possible! Kelsey!" She jumped off of the couch and into the corner far away from us.

"Kathy listen to me, there's something I need to tell you." Kelsey came running into the room and looked at Kathy.

"Kelsey what's going on!?" Kathy was now hyperventilating.

"Kathy we're more than we appear. We are special." Kelsey tried to explain but she looked lost.

Kathy was shaking and she was even starting to turn away from Kelsey. Kelsey looked at me and ren for help. I stepped forward to help explain.

"Kathy you cannot tell anybody what you see here today you will put Kelsey and yourself in great danger.

Kelsey's hand glowed white and she radiated heat around her. On our cues me and ren shifted into our tiger forms and circled Kelsey. I guess it was to much for Kathy because she fell to the down and passed out.

**Kathy's POV: **

My dreams were filled of tigers and thick heat. I ran from the sounds of Kelsey's screams as the air filled with the roar of tigers. Then I stood in front of a women with long black hair and emerald green eyes like mine. Her skin was pale and her lips red. Her dress was long and beautiful.

"Kathy Clarke, you must not be frightened by your companions. They mean no harm." Her voice tinkled like bells.

"Who are you and how do you know about my friends." I stood their wide eyed.

"I chose them to follow their destiny and find their own destinies." She smile fondly and looked far away.

"Why?" I asked.

"So they did what they were born to do."

"What's your name?"

"... I am the goddess Durga." She looked at me and smiled brightly.

Then she told me of the story of the hardships of ren and kishan and how they were once princes and then she explained how Kelsey fit into this. She told me of the trips Kelsey took with ren and how she then left. Then she told me of the time that kishan and Kelsey went on and how they had to save ren from lokesh. The monster who took her after the three of them encountered dragons and a giant shark.

After she was done I stood their shocked and sad of the story's I had been told.

"Now Kathy Clarke, awaken from this vision and meet your friends." She lifted her hands and vanished.

I woke up and found myself in a bed. The room was quite large in size and had its own bathroom. The walls were painted a light cream, and a bureau sat in the corner.

"She's awake."

**Ok so I'm sorry about Durga If you want to help me on the way she looks send me reviews I didn't have any of my books with me so I couldn't see and I tried to explain her the best I could and was it coral lips because I don't know and I'm at my moms (ugh!) and not my daddy's. so yeah send me reviews plz!**

**I at least want five! Please please please! **

**~kishangirl1368**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: SECRETS**

**I'm sorry time lapse I wanted to put this story up their but I was troubled by this story I'm writing with my cousin. So reveiw like crazy! And I can see the updates and I really want to know what y'all think of my story! And has anyone ever seen vampire diaries or read the house of night series/trylle trilogy. If so comment and ill see if I can write a story for any of those collections. Plus the summoning trilogy and immortal series. And tiger warrior you should get an account so I can talk to you! :D**

**Kathy's POV: **

"She's awake." Kishans voice rang clap ear and loud.

"Kathy!" Kelsey ran into the room crying.

"Kelsey don't touch her she just might be a little too faint." Ren trailed after her.

"I'm fine." I said and sat up.

"Kathy, I'm so sorry!" She dropped to her knees and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"No it's ok anyone who was normal would of acted just like that or possibly worse." Ren cut in.

"Nice to see I'm normal." I laughed a little and I think everyone else chuckled a little.

"What... Did change your mind about freaking out?" Kishan looked at me intently.

"Let's just say I've been through allot worse than this little... Surprise." Fortunately no one said anything about my horrid time as a kid so I didn't bring it up.

"Well if you want to see our other surprises we'll show you." Kelsey stood up and grabbed my hand.

She brought me downstairs and into the same room I've been in before. The fatherly man who suddenly appeared was gone.

She showed me to a scarf who changed colors when I touched it. It turned black with large white streaks running through it, or maybe it was the other way? Kelsey whispered to it and strings shot out and began to create something extraordinary. Clothes. She took the black pearl necklace from around her neck and asked for water it provided with a glass of water. Next she showed me a golden mango fruit and asked for a chocolate cake. It shimmered in the air and on the desk sat a small chocolate cake.

I wanted to test each one out so I asked Kelsey she gave them all to me and I excitedly played with them to my heart content. Then she took me into a different room downstairs that looked like a work out gym. She pointed to the black backpack and when I opened it I was surprised to see golden weapons.

She lifted out a golden bow and some arrows. Her hand glowed and she made one of the arrows tips burst in flames then she walked out side and shot it at a tree. The arrow disappeared after a little bit and came back to the rest of the arrows.

When I heard a growl behind of us and I turned around. I caught sight of a black tiger pacing towards us. I think kishan was the black tiger and I kneeled down and patted his head. He then lazily made his way over to Kelsey and rubbed his body around her legs. He switched human and looked at the backpack. He grabbed a gold disc, that I had no idea what the name is.

"This is a chakram, when you throw it, it'll come back but it's not really supposed to do that." Kelsey explained.

Kishan threw it and it sliced open a tree before it returned to his hand. Then they explained the rest of the weapons like the trident, and the gada. I told them I wanted to see them so Kelsey and kishan looked at each other and laughed a little before handing me the gada. It was lightweight in my hands and I easily moved it from side to side.

Kishan seemed confused and Kelsey excited. They asked me if I was having any problems with the weight.

"No, it's super light and I can move it just fine." I answered.

They wanted to see me use the rest and I did. I think I excelled in the test they were giving me. They both seemed generally confused. Ren came running towards us wearing a white shirt and kakhi pants. Kishans was the same but black.

"Kelsey, Nilima's awake, and she wants to see you." Ren looked softy at Kelsey. Almost lovingly.

"Ok, thanks ren. Kishan can you teach her some more?" Kelsey turned around before he could say anything.

Kishan turned to me and so did ren. Ren watched me curiously for a moment.

"What are we teaching her?" Ren looked at his brother for a second and then returned his gaze to me.

"How to defend herself using the weapons we have." Kishan held up the gada.

"We'll don't we need to start with the basics first?" He looked at his brother again, "I mean weapons go after right?"

"Your welcome to teach her."

"Ok, I guess." Ren turned back to me.

"I want to fight first, so you need to see what I need to work on." I praised for a second and hen added, "and go easy on me."

"Ok?" Ren moved till he was a few feet away.

I moved a little ways away and then stood facing him. I smirked, this was going to be fun. They didn't know but I was highly trained in the arts of martial arts. My foster parents payed for me, so I can protect myself. I have been very fit for the past few years.

He moved towards me trying to grab me around the waist. I moved to the side and grabbed his arms. He was stunned for a second but not for long. He tried to hold me down but I kept moving out of the way and stunned him for a few seconds. We went on like this for a while before I was to tired to go on. I sat on the floor and tried to steady my breath. This was going to be hard but it was worth it.

"Your good in defending yourself by hand aren't you?" Ren laughed.

"Yeah, I've been training since I was ten." I laughed too not wanting to go back any farther than that.

"We'll all you've been doing is dodging and stunning me so I want to see your real moves later."

"You got it." I laughed and stood up.

I walked inside the huge house and waited for Ren and Kishan. They both walked in, in their tiger forms. I looked at them curiously. It still seemed a little weird, but I could now see the hardships of their life. Whatever was happening Durga knew, and she wasn't worried.

They both led me to what seemed to be a kitchen, I found the fridge and looked and I found a bottle of water. All of a sudden a hand reached out from behind me and my immediate reaction was my mother. I widen my eyes and grabbed the arm, twisted until it was behind the person's back. When I snapped back to reality I found that it was a young, beautiful, Indian, women. Her long dark hair was down the middle of her back. She wore simple jeans and a T-shirt. Her dark eyes looked at me and she grimaced a little as I held her arm in the painful position. I widened my eyes even more and let her go.

"I'm sorry I... I thought..." I wanted to cry at my reaction. Of course is wasn't my mother. She was dead.

"No, it's ok, your frightened. I'm sorry I should've just asked." She smiled sympathetically at me as small tears ran down my face.

"It is your home." I looked at the ground and wiped away my tears angrily.

"Oh, it's not my home. It all belongs to Dhiren and kishan." She smiled, "I'm Nilima by the way."

"I'm Kathy... I'm sorry, Dhiren?" I looked at her again, "was that the man who had appeared before me?"

"No, Dhiren is as you would call him, Ren." She smiled warmly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh." I looked over at the white tiger and she seemed to follow my eyes their.

"So you know the family secret?" She asked.

"Yes, I know that they are tigers who are really princes in disguise..." I looked at her again and smiled.

Ren switched back to his human self and looked at me stunned.

"You know we're princes?" He looked over at his brother, who had switched into a human too.

I forgot I hadn't told them my dream of Durga. I quickly explained to them that the goddess had shared me their past in a dream. They all listened intently and did not seem surprised by the fact an actual goddess visited me.

**Kishan's POV: **

As Kathy finished her explanation on the vision she had of the goddess, Kelsey came bounding down the stairs. She looked happy to see us all getting along. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me and hugged me hello.

"So Kelsey do you want to go on a date later, pick up where we left off? We could watch a movie or go out on a picnic?" I really wanted to continue dating Kelsey for as long as I could.

I know she loves Dhiren, so I wanted to let her know I loved her too. Dhiren looked at us with hateful eyes so I wanted to tease.

"Sure." She smiled.

"So, Ren that means you cannot come. Three's a crowd." And I left him there glaring at me.

"Whatever!" He walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

I pulled Kelsey into the movie room and we picked out a movie to watch. After a while we heard things crashing upstairs. Kelsey sighed and looked at me.

"Did you really have to throw us in his face like that?" She looked up at me.

"Your mine and I'm just letting him know that he's not getting you." I kissed her forehead.

"I know... It's just... It's hard for him."

"Do you want to go back to him?" I put out all the emotion in my voice so it sounded like an actual question.

"No I chose you and I meant it." She kissed me softly and we sat there for a while like that.

There was another crash upstairs and I broke off the kiss. I sighed and looked at her.

"Talk to him, Kells." She nodded and headed upstairs.

**Kelsey's POV: **

I walked up the stairs and went to Rens door. Pausing when I heard Kathy's voice talking to ren softly.

"You love her don't you?" She asked.

"... Yes, I love her... And she loves me too, but she chose him." He had a soft angry voice.

I didn't want to intrude but they were talking about me and... I just couldn't help myself.

"If you love her then for now, believe she'll come back to you." Her words seemed wise and understanding.

"I don't know this time. I think I really messed up." His voice cracked like he was crying and I wanted to go in there to comfort him, but I didn't have the right.

"Maybe... Or maybe not... You never know." Their was a soft thump on the ground and I wondered what it was.

"Thank you Kathy... But I know I messed up."

"Well, to keep your mind of things why don't I help you clean up your room? It seems a bit... Messy for a prince, am I right."

I heard him laugh at her comment and I smiled. Se was nice and wonderful, but a bit jumpy and frail sometimes.

"Right." After a second or two the footsteps came closer to the doorway.

I knew I was in trouble if anyone caught me here so I softly ran down the hall and into my own room. Shutting the door softly I fell to the floor in a heap.

**If you really like this chapter review! And I want to thank tigerwarrior and the other guest for the awsome reviews you guys gave me and I'm glad that you like my story. And I don't really know martial arts that well so I am going to spend some time looking that up so Kathy will sound as good as she is supposed to be! Well thank you and review! And answer if you want more story's for a different book series/trilogy! **

**~kishangirl1368! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: THE TEMPLE**

**Ok so I began going like the book and I'm doing it chapter by chapter. So I hope you enjoy and I used quite a bit of sentences from the actual book. Thank you Colleen houck! Ok so I hope you like this and review! **

**Kathy's POV: **

The next day I was woken up early and told we were going to the temple to see the goddess Durga. After that I was super excited. Kelsey had helped me get a whole new wardrobe to use. They said that I needed to pack because the weather there would be cold. They handed me a backpack which was already half packed. The man, which I now learned that Mr. Kadam was his name, was up and walking down to a jeep. He seemed a bit sad and tired.

I ran down to everyone and we were off. The temple Mr. Kadam chose is located in Katra in the Indian state if Jammu and Kashmir. We were going to the Himalayan mountains and that's why it's going to be so cold. It was about as far north as you could go and still be in India. Katra was 400 miles away and not far from Pakistan.

Mr. Kadam was going faster than normal speed and we were stuck on the car all day. The few breaks we got contained of getting gas for the jeep. Kelsey was going on about how in Star Trek stocks version of 'Katra' was in some guy named dr. McCoys body. Ren nodded along like he understood but by his face I think he barely did. Kishan had lost interest.

When Kelsey brought up the time travel episodes Mr. Kadam asked a lot of questions to know what happened in the future if space-time continuum was disrupted. Soon, snow capped mountains came into view. I shivered and thought about how freezing the air seemed.

When we stopped, they explained we were going to climb up the mountain thirteen kilometers to the temple.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kelsey and Miss Kathy. I promise that we will rest often along the way," Mr. Kadam said.

We both shoved. "Fine. Snowy mountain peak temple it is. I'm glad this is the last quest." Kelsey had said.

When the set started to set, they asked the scarf to create a thick tent with mounds of blankets and pillows on the inside. Mr. Kadam made us all hot bowls of stew using the golden fruit. Soon I noticed that heat waves radiated off of Kelsey and it warmed the tent, they were coming from her hands.

We all went to sleep that night and woke up in the morning. It was cold and bright, and ate a breakfast of hot cereal. We pulled on several pairs of wool socks, spiked hiking boots and lots of layers of cold weather clothing. Topping it all off our clothes with down jackets. Ren seemed upset about what Kelsey was wearing and created extra things for her to wear. He made a thicker scarf for her and wrapped it three times around her neck. Then created a ski hat that covered her head except her face and put another hat with ear protectors on top of that one.

When he started to criticize her gloves she pushed him away and told him to go bother someone else. Then I walked up to ren and chastised him jokingly but still serious.

"You shouldn't have done that." I laughed a little.

"Why not." He glared at his brother.

Kishan laughed at Kelsey and made a comment about her get up.

"Because now you've only made her mad, and I don't think that's a good thing." I looked at him kindly.

"I don't want her to be cold... I need to protect her." He looked softly at Kelsey and then looked into my eyes.

"Yeah... Well now you're being overprotective." I sighed, this wasn't easy.

"I know..." He looked at the ground and then at his brother and his love.

Kishan now had Kelsey's backpack and they were walking up the mountain at a fast pace.

Mr. Kadam caught up with Kelsey and talked to her about the area and the shrine. He continued to tell her about the story of the temple. Kelsey slipped on the icy path and Kishan caught her.

I listened to the story about the goddess and how she killed it. Kelsey asked a question of the goddess and her different forms and names. In which Mr. Kadam replied that the goddesses were not perfect. They dived into that topic for awhile and we walked a couple hours on a well worn path. Mr. Kadams spirits lifted each time we got closer to the temple.

He seemed distracted but they had many topics of conversations. The last part of the journey was a series of ice carved steps, that led up to the cave. I used ren for support and Kelsey used kishan. We needed it to climb up the stairs because it was so icy.

We stopped briefly to catch our breath at the cave entrance and walked the rest of the way to the temple. Layers of thin stone were carved and notched and made it look like a rock climbing wall. The outside was gray at the top and more sepia colored.

The five of us stepped into the temple and we all began to search for a statue that looked like Durga. Or at least that's what they told me. The outside of the temple was nothing like the inside. It was bathed with color. Near an alcove on a dais stood the goddess. The goddess was was not made of metal or stone, but wax.

Durga's face and arms were tinted alabaster and she was wearing a gown of heavy jeweled fabrics. She wore a garland of silk roses, jasmine, and gardenias around her neck. Her hair was adorned with a headpiece with jewels. A ruby jewel, which I think is called a bindi, sat between her arched brows and she had a golden nose ring and earrings glittered and gleamed with semiprecious stones. The alcove behind her was painted really red like her lips.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." I muttered.

"She's beautiful." Kelsey agreed.

"Yes she is." Kishan said.

"This is it, are you sure we're in the right place Mr. Kadam?" Kelsey looked at him and asked.

He gave a strange smile. "Trust me. W are in the right place."

"Okay, let's try this out." Kelsey turned to kishan and he handed her, her backpack.

They layer out items that laid in a bowl. A box of long matches, serval fat candles, pieces of wood, charcoal, some fireworks, a lighter, and a string of chilies. Then I realized they all had one thing in common... Fire. Kelsey tried to reach down but it wasn't working out to well, because of all of the clothes she had on.

Kishan laughed at the situation. Standing next to me, ren growled, knelt down and his fingers across an anklet I hadn't seen before. It was chiming with the twinkling of bells.

Ren began a speech to the wax goddess. "today we seek your help on this, our last task. We have come to complete your fourth and final challenge and ask for your blessing that the path ahead may be smooth and our feet sure and steady."

Kelsey added, "please help us to have the wisdom and the skill to make it safely thought he last part of our travels."

Kishan went next, "and when all this is said and done and we lay your four gifts at your feet, we ask for an opportunity for a new life in return."

A few seconds of silence and then I looked over at kishan who slightly nudged Mr. Kadam who was staring blankly at the floor.

"Oh, yes. I ask you to please watch over and protect my charges so that is destined to be will come to pass."

Kelsey and watched, confused, at Mr. Kadam. He only shrugged. Everyone turned and faced me next waiting for me to speak. I widened my eyes and started to speak.

"Goddess Durga, I've only met you once and I've only known these people for a short amount time but in that short time period, they showed me family love, more than my own family ever could. I ask of you to help me... so I can be strong and help them also. I want the two princes and your daughter to have a normal life."

Kelsey smiled at me and I watched out of the corner of my eye the two brothers switched to tigers.

The bowl with the matches and candles burst into flame and the firecrackers exploded. Fire quickly spread throughout the dais and the flames licked the walls behinds Durga's statue. From there, the blaze spread wall to wall, and we were soon encased in a box of fire.

Anything flammable was quickly consumed, but the four stone walls didn't burn for long. Instead, the fire danced across the floor, burning moss and dust particles between the flat stones. In a snap, we were engulfed in a pillar of fire. Ren and kishan turned back into men and tried to protect us both from the fire.

Kelsey screamed when the tail of Rens shirt caught on fire, but kishan quickly slapped the fire out. Smoke filled the room and no matter how strange, me and Kelsey buried our faces into the brothers shirts and tried to stifle our coughing.

A cold breeze went into the room but it was still very hot. So hot that the durgas statue began to melt. The headdress melted into a puddle of rainbow tears. On the wall behind the figure, a handprint shaped indent was carved into the stone and it glowed red signifying it was hot.

Ren touched the stone first and it burned his skin. I looked over at Kelsey and she told the magic black pearl necklace to cool it down. Soon a curtain of cold water fell from the ceiling and cooled down the hot stone handprint. The water hissed and steamed in the beginning but soon it ran down the stone smoothly and pooled on the floor.

Kelsey put her hand on the handprint mark and soon her hand glowed and a marking appeared on her hand. It glowed brightly with heat like from the night before. I gasped when I saw what happened next.

**Ok I know this is short but it's gonna have to be because I'm really tired from looking all that stuff up. Literally I had the book right in front of me while I was writing. Anyway please review and I appreciate all the reviews! And if you want to suggest a book series go ahead and ill try please and thank you! **

**~kishangirl1368**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: DURGA**

**Ok, ok. So I know I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy! But I'm very sorry! I'm not going to promise when I update anymore! I'm sorry! But I will only promise this!**

**DISCLAIMER: ok so we all know I don't own tigers curse! **

**Sorry I don't know how many times I have to do that but you don't want to hear me talk anymore here is you story! **

**Kathy's POV: **

Durga's statue started to glow and her hair burst into flame. A large puddle of wax spilled onto floor and left an actual women standing there. Her skin was like caramel and she wore a bright orange gown. Instead of eight arms like the wax statue had displayed she only two. Her eyes a bright green like my own.

"Daughter, tigers, Kadam and of course Kathy, welcome! You gifts are accepted." She gestured the room where the fire items began to glow and disappear.

"Durga, I'm glad to see you again!" I said.

She smiled even brighter and nodded her head. "So, daughter, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, you know even though a giant shark took a bite out of my leg." Kelsey said, shivering when she said the shark part.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." She gave Kelsey a very concerned look.

Kelsey looked at her arm and a moment later a golden snake appeared and slithered up Durga's arm as well. She cooed to it and it hissed back. Kishan grumbled something and the goddess brought her attention to him.

"Patience is a virtue, black tiger." She said.

He hung his head down, "I'm sorry goddess, but what do we do? Picking up Kathy was not part of the plan. No matter how grateful we are to have her we're stuck on what to do next," Kishan asked, despite me standing right there.

"You will bring her with you, simple as that. Well of she wants to of course." Durga looked at me smiling, along with the others.

"Oh! Um, I guess I would need to think about it first." I looked at the ground and thought of the giant decision I would have to make.

She chuckled and said, "of course."

I smiled and looked at the ground. What do I do? I've only had to decide about a big decision once and it was the hardest thing of my life. I had to decide to tell the cops of my beatings and starvation when they came over from the call about my dead mother.

I was so scared and I was afraid of her coming after me, haunting me forever. I tried telling the police this but they only said that kind of thing didn't happen and that they needed me to explain what I did so they could understand. I only shook my head and told them I was too scared. After days and days of sitting in the station, the interrogation stopping when I had to eat or sleep, I finally told them the truth about me and my life.

They got me help and in court they only sentenced me to using 'self defense' against my mother and I needed therapy. My stepfather was put in prison for being in on the act and I was reassured I would never see him again.

I knew I wasn't going to happen to a family I just got, even thought I met them days earlier, I loved them with all my heart. I was going to fight for them and that was final.

When I was listening back int the conversation, Kishan and Ren seemed ticked off and Kelsey had a concerned and slightly amused look on her face. I cleared my throat which brought the attention back to me.

"Goddess, I have decided. I'm going to protect this family with all I have in order to make their life's happy and carefree once again. So they will not have to live in hiding any longer." I smiled at her and waited for her reply.

"Well then I suggest you would need to train in order to help them. You would need to train with the weapons I have given the group is that understood?" She seemed happy with my answer and smiled brightly at my choice.

I nodded and let them go back to their conversation about them having protection over Kelsey and now, I guess, me. The two men nodded and you could feel the obvious tension through the air.

"Until we meet again, my friends." Durga said at last.

Kelsey looked at her shocked but before she could say anything, fire rose around the goddess once more. We stood there waiting for anything to happen and something finally did. Ren growled fiercely and raised his fist before dropping it down on Kishan's face.

I looked at them shocked while Ren faced me grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the temple quickly.

**Ok, ok, ok, I know I'm an idiot right! I know it's been like a month or two but maybe ill get the next chapter up in a next week if I'm not super busy and I'm really trying to give you longer chapters but I just think you guys didn't want to wait another two weeks for me to have a decent sized chapter for you guys! **

**Ok so this chapter had been a little tricky to write because I had no idea what to do if you guys could give me some ideas and reviews I might get done a little faster so please review and give me some ideas! PrettyPrettyPrettyPretty pleeeeaaasssee! With a cherry on top! Now I will promise you one thing today. You may or may not have to wait that long on another chapter! IDK?! so I want to thank the people who reviewed last and say that they are awesome! **

**~kishangirl1368 XD **


End file.
